Un amor prohibido
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Una investigación que duro muchos años, unió al león y a la serpiente. Unió a dos personas muy distintas, que investigaban sobre el recuerdo de una persona preservado en un diario, una persona que podría volver, hacerse real. Esto fue matando la llama del amor, que Hermione tenia con su actual esposo y finalmente, se dieron cuenta de que no solo debían temer a una persona.
1. Decisiones (Chapter 1)

-Capitulo uno-

Hermione se encontraba dormida en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en la casa de Harry Potter donde vivían las dos nuevas familias: los Potter Weasley y los Weasley Granger. Ya los cuatro se habían casado, pero ninguno había tenido ningún hijo. Esa misma mañana Hermione se levantó más rápido que ninguno, se vistió muy deprisa y salió de la casa sin dejarle ninguna explicación a nadie.

La chica se había aparecido de repente en la mansión Malfoy, observaba la mansión con cierto temor, pero cuando vio a Malfoy salir de la puerta principal. Entre ellos se comenzaron a intercambiar pequeña sonrisas, pero sin ser demasiado atrevidos entre ellos. Cuando el joven Rubio llego hasta donde esperaba la castaña, ellos intercambiaron rápidamente palabras.

-Hola Malfoy- Dijo la chica con un tono de voz fuerte.

-Hermione Granger…- Dijo Malfoy sin su habitual tono de voz arrogante.

-Cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti - Dijo Hermione mientras se mostraba más tranquila y relajada.

-He hecho que nada pueda vincularnos, nadie sabrá sobre nosotros-Dijo Malfoy muy calmado e incluso orgulloso de lo que estaba contando- he quitado toda obstáculo que se nos pudiera presentar, tenemos el camino libre.

-Sí, es tiempo de actuar-Dijo Hermione mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a el Rubio- has cambiado bastante, no he podido evitar darme cuenta. La forma tan leal con la que me ayudas, la forma en la que me tratas y la forma como te comportas.

-¿Qué insinúas?-Pregunto Malfoy quizás un poco más serio.

-Insinuó que cometí un error- Dijo Hermione mientras dejaba correr un par de lágrimas por su rostro- un error que estoy dispuesta arreglar, no puedo seguir fingiendo.

-Te casaste con Weasley-Dijo Malfoy sin hacer gesto alguno.

-Ya no siento nada por él, me siento atada y sin una vía de escape- Dijo Hermione mientras más lagrimas caían por su rostro- mi vida a su lado no fue lo esperaba…

-Dejemos este tema aun lado, mejor entremos- Dijo Malfoy tratando a toda costa evitar este tema de conversación- dentro estaremos mejor.

-Sí, será lo mejor - Dijo Hermione mientras limpia con la manga de su túnica negra las lágrimas de su cara- alguien podría avernos odio hablar.

Ambos entraron por la puerta de humo negra, caminaron sin decir ni una palabra. Cada uno iba pensando en algo, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos pero cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa, Hermione se puso delante de la puerta y pregunto:

-¿Has odio hablar de Romeo y Julieta?-Pregunto Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-Para nada- Dijo Malfoy extrañado- creo que son magos.

-Para nada, son una pareja Muggle- Dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Draco con algo de vergüenza- eran amantes que no podía estar juntos, sus familias se odiaban mutuamente. Pero a pesar de todo hubo un momento, donde ellos dos se reunieron para ser felices, fue al morir cuando finalmente pudieron estar juntos.

Draco se quedó callado un momento, como si estuviera analizando información. Pero solo estaba pensando una excusa para evadir lo que estaba pasando, así pues cuando obtuvo la solución sonrió y tomo con ligereza la mano de la Castaña.

-Bastante interesante, la manera de amar de los Muggles- Dijo Malfoy tratando de hacerle creer a la muchacha que le interesaba su historia- pero debemos entrar, no es seguro hablar fuera, tu misma lo dijiste.

Entraron en la mansión, donde se encontraron con una sala cuadrada que daba inicio a unas escaleras frente a la puerta, en las escaleras había un elfo tieso como una estatua. Hermione se acordó de Dobby, al ver al elfo parado en la escalera esperando algún tipo de orden.

-Dile a madre que hay visita-Le ordeno Draco al elfo, quien desapareció en un instante.

-No pensé que tu madre estuviera aquí…-Dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.

-Es su casa, puede estar aquí siempre que quiera- Dijo Draco mostrándose algo respetuoso.

-Sí, es cierto, lo lamento- Dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada.

Luego de subir las escaleras, llegaron a un salón que Hermione recordaba muy bien y en ese momento un recuerdo le vino a la mente: «La castaña estaba tirada en el suelo, sobre ella estaba Bellatrix tratando de saber cómo habían obtenido la espada de Griffyndor y con una mano la bruja sostenía un puñal, con el cual escribía: "Sangre Sucia" en el brazo de Hermione" La Castaña no pudo evitar verse el brazo derecho, incluso se pasó la mano derecha por donde había quedado una pequeña marca de aquel día, entonces se dio cuenta de que Draco la observaba.

-¿No pudiste evitar recordar eso día?- Pregunto Draco con cierta seriedad.

-Las cosas siguen muy claras en mi cabeza…-Dijo Hermione mientras se desdibujaba su sonrisa- cada muerte y cada cosa que pasamos, no quiero olvidar.

-No debe de ser fácil- Fue lo único que el Rubio respondió.

-¿Bellatrix sigue viva?, nunca supe nada y no quise preguntar- Dijo Hermione siendo tan sincera como podía serlo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, murió- Dijo Draco sin mostrar debilidad ante de la muerte de su familiar- ella al igual que mi padre merecían la muerte…

En ese preciso instante Narcissa irrumpió en la sala, Hermione fue la primera en verla y al hacerlo solo puedo quedarse tan inmóvil como una piedra. Draco se dio me día vuelta, este vio en el rostro de su madre el desprecio que sentía por Hermione, pero entonces Draco camino hasta a ella y la tomo de la mano. Pero su madre se soltó de inmediato, Hermione dio un paso atrás rápidamente, Draco se quedó donde esta y fue entonces cuando Narcissa hablo:

-Querido, ¿Tú trajiste a la Sangre sucia?- Pregunto Cissy con un tono elevado en su voz, como si quiera decirlo muy alto para que se escuchara mejor- ¿Vamos a matarla?

Hermione entro en pánico, metió la mano en su túnica y tomo su varita. No saco la mano ni soltó la varita, solo aguardo para ver como resultaban las cosas. Cissy saco su varita, Draco también saco la suya, aparentemente madre e hijo se iban a enfrentar.

-No pienso hacerte daño - Dijo Draco mirando a su madre apuntándolo con una varita.

-Yo si pienso hacerte daño- Dijo Cissy con cierta frialdad- me traicionaste a mí, traicionaste a tu padre y todos los que llevamos el apellido Malfoy. Debo arreglar esto, ahora.

Un hechizo salió de la varita de Cissy, pero Draco lo evito a toda costa. Luego muchos hechizos comenzaron a rebotar por todas partes, en pocos segundos tanto Draco como Narcissa estaban heridos por muchas partes, Hermione solo evitaba los hechizos y como podía intentaba ponerse a salvo. Pero harta de la batalla, saco su varita a toda prisa le lanzo varios a Cissy hasta que logro quitarle la varita.

-Se acabó, Señora Malfoy- Dijo Hermione con mucha rabia

-Si tu padre te viera, Draco- Dijo la señora Malfoy mientras lloraba- estaría tan avergonzado de ti, él te hubiera matado sin más. No soportaría tal vergüenza, él no te dejaría libre.

Hermione pensó que Cissy solo estaba usando un juego de palabras, para hacer que Draco se sintiera culpable. Pero entonces Draco contrataco con palabras hacia su madre, palabras que quizás le dolerían mucho más, que cualquier hechizo.

-Mi padre era un imbécil, se dejaba que otros lo controlaran y nunca lo quise, siempre lo odie- Grito Draco a su madre con todas sus fuerzas y con la frente en alto- Traicionaste a Voldemort pero parece que lo quieres de vuelta, finalmente te volviste como ellos y aunque no lo aceptes están mejor muertos.

-Nos vamos, Granger- Dijo Draco tomando de la mano a la Castaña.

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta de humo negro, al llegar a ella ambos se miraron a los ojos. Entonces Hermione negó con la cabeza, Draco asintió era como si cada uno supiera lo que el otro iba a decir.

-No puedes venir conmigo-Dijo Hermione sintiéndose pésima-no podemos poner en riesgo nuestro plan, no ahora que todo va tan bien.

-Te comprendo completamente- Dijo Draco con toda la sinceridad posible- me iré a algún bar o dormiré en casa de algún conocido, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?- Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Como quieras- Dijo Draco dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios-¡Adiós!

El Rubio desapareció tan rápido que a la Castaña no le dio tiempo de despedirse, la mujer desapareció sin más y apareció horas después en Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Subió hasta la habitación que compartía con Ron, ella no podía mirarlo a la cara, no había hecho nada malo simplemente hace tiempo ya no sentía nada por él. Cuando entro en la habitación, Ron se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo hacia ella, pero ella puso sus manos en el pecho de este.

-¿No piensas saludar?- Pregunto Ron algo ofendido.

-Hola, Ron- Dijo Hermione con algo de tranquilidad la poca que le quedaba- ya está, ya te salude.

-Hermione, sé que nuestra relación no está pasando por la mejor etapa…- Dijo Ron casi a punto de llorar- pero te he amado siempre y te sigo amando.

-No sé si yo sienta lo mismo- Dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

La muchacha camino por el pasillo hasta que se topó con Harry, este vio que Ron venia furioso detrás de Hermione entonces esta se dio media vuelta. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba siguiéndola, ella se puso algo furiosa.

-No me sigas, te he dicho que tengo que pensar- Dijo Hermione mientras lloraba pero solo un poco- no sé si aún sienta algo por ti, antes parecías tan salido de un cuento y eso no es que estaba buscando, quiero algo más.

-No puedes acabar con nuestro matrimonio- Dijo Ron furioso mientras se metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica- no puedo permitirte que te vallas, no después de todo lo que me costó conseguirte.

Ron tenía su varita en la mano, Ginny estaba detrás del pero segura no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada. Así que fue Harry quien actuó quien se puso delante de mí, intento quitarle la varita a Ron pero este no se dejó, así que Harry también saco su varita.

-Ron déjala ir, no hagas algo de lo que te vayas arrepentir- Dijo Harry mientras lo apuntaba con su varita- ella tiene derecho de salir y hacer lo que le parezca, si no quiere seguir a tu lado pues acéptalo.

-Ese es el problema, él no me quiere como una persona- Dijo Hermione entre lágrimas llorando sin parar- para el siempre he sido como un trofeo, el premio que siempre quiso y que en algún momento pensó que gano.

Ginny saco su varita, le hizo un hechizo a Ron por la espalda y este cayo inconsciente en el pasillo. Me sorprendí al ver que Ginny nos ayudó, antes de ayudar a su hermano pero luego sin pensarlo dos veces entre en la habitación tome un par de cosas las metí en una mochila y volví al pasillo.

-Harry, Ginny. Gracias por dejarme vivir aquí- Dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa- pero no quiero darles problemas, así que debo irme. Muchas Gracias.

La muchacha desapareció tan rápido como pudo, había aparecido en un bosque el bosque en el que una vez estuvo con Harry ese día que le dijo que su varita estaba rota. Ella monto una pequeña tienda de acampar, puso un par de hechizos protectores por los alrededores y finalmente entro en la para acostarse a dormir. Estuvo casi una hora tirada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, pensado en Ron, pensando en las cosas que vivió con él durante los cinco años de su matrimonio. Hasta que finalmente se quedó profundamente dormida, en aquel lugar que por alguna razón la hacía tan feliz.


	2. La historia de la Castaña (Chapter 2)

-Capitulo dos-

"_Hermione estaba acostada en su cama, en la habitación solo habían velas flotando en el aire y esa era la poca luz que había. Malfoy estaba sentada junto a ella acariciándole su precioso pelo castaño con la mano, Hermione comenzaba a moverse estaba a punto de despertar. Malfoy chasqueo los dedos, un par de rosas y el desayuno de la muchacha aparecieron sobre la cama al instante. Cuando esta se despertó Malfoy tenía las rosas en una mano y la bandeja de plata estaba acomodada sobre la cama de forma elegante. Hermione puso su espalda contra la pared, el Rubio puso la bandeja de comida en las piernas de la muchacha y en forma de agradecimiento le dio un beso húmedo en la boca, _

_-¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?- Dijo Draco mientras sonreía como nunca antes._

_-Si- Dijo Hermione mientras le daba un mordisco al pan._

_-Te amo- Dijo Malfoy._

_-Igualmente- Respondió Hermione._

_Luego la puerta fue abierta por Ron, Malfoy no dijo nada solo le giño un ojo y sonrió a el pelirrojo quien tenía un elegante vestido en sus manos junto con una pequeña y elegante caja, Hermione no sabía que estaba pasando, Malfoy se levantó agarro la caja y le pregunto a Hermione mientras la miraba a los ojos;_

_-¿La cena sigue en pie, cierto?- Le dijo Malfoy a Hermione mientras la caja se abría y salía un anillo de grandes piedras volando hacia el dedo de Hermione._

_-Si, por supuesto- Dijo Hermione mientras miraba con aprecio el anillo y levanto la mano para que Malfoy lo viera- ¿Parece de compromiso?_

_-Pero no lo es, es lo un obsequio- Aclaro Malfoy-¿Pero quién se resiste a mis encantos?_

_-Nadie- Dijo Hermione mientras sonreía todo el tiempo como una tonta._

_Luego Ron acerco el vestido y dijo;_

_-El señor Malfoy, quiere que usted vista con use esto esta noche- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa muy grande._

_Hermione tomo el vestido lo dejo sobre la cama, Ron salió la habitación. Delante de Malfoy, la muchacha se puso el vestido rápidamente y ambos se acostaron en la cama. Se volvieron a quedar dormidos. _

_La escena cambio completamente, Hermione tenía dos niños en sus brazos uno rubio y uno pelirrojo, Draco y Malfoy estaban frente a ella riéndose entre ellos._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Hermione a gritos pero nadie le respondía, era como si Ron y Draco no pudieran escucharla-¿Quiénes son estos niños?_

_Por mucho ruido que ella hiciera, no la escuchaban. Hermione desesperada se puso a escuchar la conversación entre Draco y Malfoy, poco a poco ellos hablaban más alto, lo que hacía que ella pudiera escuchar mejor._

_-Ella estuvo con los dos al mismo tiempo- Aseguro Ron mientras sonreía- pero siempre supo que yo era el mejor._

_-Jamás, ella te dejo a ti para estar conmigo- Dijo Draco mientras forzaba una pequeña sonrisa- realmente siempre pensó que lo vuestro fue un error, creme que la comprendo._

_Ron enfureció pero no lo demostró se acercó a Malfoy, sin que este sospechara nada y justo cuando estaba pasando por su lado, saco un cuchillo apareció en su mano. Sin pensarlo, Ron tomo el cuchillo con fuerza y lo clavo en la barriga de Malfoy, quien en pocos segundos cayó al suelo convertido en huesos. Hermione comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas intentando que alguien la ayudara, pero nadie parecía escuchar excepto un pelirrojo que se encontraba en la habitación._

_Ron con sus manos en sangrentadas, tomo al bebe rubio que la muchacha tenía en las manos y poco a poco le corto el cuello, luego una a una sus manos y finalmente corto los dos pies del bebe. Como por rabia el pelirrojo tiro, él bebe sobre su Hermione haciendo que las sábanas blancas se llenaran de sangre y al final, el asesino le dedico una breve sonrisa a su última víctima. Se sentó a su lado en la cama, fingió estar arrepentido incluso lloro y dijo: «No tuve opción, ellos eran un mal recuerdo de tu traición hacia mí y por eso merecían la muerte, eres mi de nadie más», el hombre se abalanzo sobre ella y clavo el cuchillo sobre su barriga varias veces hasta que la mujer dejo de respirar"_

Hermione despertó, ella no sabía como pero tenía a Ginny delante de ella. Sentada en el suelo mirando como ella despertaba de sus pesadillas, cuando las miradas de ambas se cruzaron Ginny sonrió un poco. Luego se levantó del suelo, tomo una taza que había en una mesilla de noche y se la dio a Hermione.

-Bébelo es un poco de café- Dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que estaban en el bosque en la tienda de acampar, pero ella recordaba no haberle dicho a nadie a donde iban y había venido sola está aquí. Así que no comprendía muy bien que hacia Ginny allí, la Castaña se levantó de la cama y salió a fuera a tomar un poco el aire.

-Ginny, ¿Cómo supieron donde me encontraba?- Pregunto Hermione mientras se tomaba un breve descanso entre lo que estaba diciendo para bostezar.

Ginny salió fuera a donde está su amiga, se quedó a su lado y luego la miro con algo de miedo.

-Harry, me obligo a seguirte- Dijo Ginny tartamudeando demasiado- puesto que después de que te fuiste, Ron se puso furioso ataco a Harry, pero no lo hirió demasiado. Cuando intente defenderlo, me juro que se vengaría de ti y no descansaría en paz hasta verte muerta. Nunca lo había visto así, está muy descontrolado, Harry teme por tu vida. Dice que supone un peligro para ti y para todo el que quiera defenderte.

-Tengo a una persona, que está dispuesta ayudar- Aseguro Hermione- es alguien, que en apariencia se ve como lo que era, pero en esencia es otro.

-¿De quién estás hablando Hermione?- Pregunto Ginny sintiendo cierta curiosidad por la persona de la que hablaba la Castaña- parece ser alguien apuesto, amable y dispuesto arriesgar la vida por ti.

-Debo contarte algo, pero no puedes contárselo a nadie más- Dijo Hermione mostrando completa y total confianza hacia Ginny- me topé con esa persona, me pido ayuda. No pude negársela, investigamos mucho y descubrimos que alguien peligroso puede volver con más fuerza que nunca.

-¿Voldemort?-Dijo Ginny totalmente asustada le temblaba el cuerpo entero.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, entro en casa fue hasta el baño. Al llegar lleno la bañera de agua hasta arriba, de metió en el agua y se quedó allí durante lo que le parecieron horas. Estaba muy relajada sintiendo el agua caliente en su cuerpo, el jabón juntado con el agua recorriendo cada rinconcito y quitando la suciedad de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, segundo a segundo se sentido más limpia y relajada que antes, para ella era como estar en el paraíso. Rato después Hermione escucho la voz de Harry, salió de la bañera y se vistió. Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él.

La Castaña salió rápidamente a la sala, Ginny estaba con Harry hablando pero ambos se voltearon para ver a su amiga salir del baño. Ella tenía toda la atención de ambos justo como quería, se sentó frente a ellos, sobre la mesa vio tres tazas de café, cogió una taza para ella sin preguntar.

-Tengo algo que decirles- Dijo la Castaña un poco nerviosa.

Harry y Ginny se miraron entre ellos, luego se quedaron muy quietos mirando a Hermione con toda la atención que ella se merecía tener.

-Fue un tiempo después de la guerra, me encontré con una persona que aseguraba tenía que lo cambiaria todo- Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa no sabía cuándo decir nombres ni cuando decir cosas concretas pero siguió hablando- al principio le hice caso por miedo, luego por los hechos. Había un diario que escondía en todas sus páginas una horrible maldición, una maldición que de ser desatada podría traer a la dueña del Diario a la vida. Pasamos años intentado descifrar algo de lo escrito en sus páginas, pero solo encontramos todo lo que ya sabíamos.

Harry estaba luchando con sus emociones entre el miedo y rabia, en cambio Ginny quien sabía parte de la historia está un poco relajada e intentando calmar a Harry. Hermione solo quería saber hasta qué punto podía seguir hablando, sin mencionar a Draco, pero ella tenía miedo a la reacción que sus amigos pudieran tener.

-Durante estos años, las cosas han estado calmadas y la maldición no ha liberada, pero presentimos que cosas terribles están por pasar- Dijo Hermione temblando un poco, esto era causa miedo que le producía todo esto- el diario esta quiere liberar toda su fuerza, ha mostrado que puede hacer grandes cosas en poco tiempo, cosas terribles.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas es capaz de hacer? ¿Cuál es la magnitud de poder del diario?- Pregunta Harry como si en verdad en vez de miedo tuviera curiosidad- ¿Qué tanto han visto de las cosas que el diario ha hecho?

Hermione por un momento pensó en todo, recopilo cada uno de los días de investigación en su cabeza dispuesta a contarlo todo. Aunque seguí firme con su temor a la reacción de sus amigos, pero llegados a este punto ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decir su nombre. Hermione tomo un poco de café, su garganta estaba seca de tanto hablar y la bebida fue refrescante.

-Escondíamos el diario en sitios los cuales protegíamos con magia, pero el diario era capaz de destruir cada una de la casas, cada una de las cajas y cada lugar en el que era guardado- Aseguro Hermione con temor- pero finalmente, a mi compañero se le ocurrió esconderlo en un lugar donde le sería imposible destruir su escondite para hacerse notar. Escondimos el diario en Hogwarts, en la sala común de Slytherin debajo de un colchón y el diario sigue allí, desde entonces no ha causado problemas en lo más mínimos.

Harry y Ginny estaban impresionados, sin poder darle crédito a las palabras de la Castaña, entonces Hermione se puso de pie, dispuesta a contar la parte final de la historia y a salir corriendo si esto fuera necesario.

-Esto solo lo saben tres personas: McGonagall, mi compañero y yo- Dijo Hermione muy segura de sus palabras como desde el principio- pero ha llegado la hora de sacar el diario de Hogwarts, una de las alumnas esta extraña como poseída y justamente la que duerme en la cama del diario, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la maldición se rompa pues sería nuestro fin.

Harry se puso de pie para estar igual que Hermione, entonces fue cuando el chico de las gafas sonrió y pregunto sin más:

-¿Quién es la persona que te está ayudando?- Pregunto Harry serio, incluso más serio de lo que Hermione lo había visto antes.

-Draco Malfoy- Dijo Hermione esbozando una pequeña sonrisa


	3. La maldición (Chapter 3)

-Capitulo tres-

-No, creo que no he odio bien- Dijo Ginny levantándose del sofá y mirando a Hermione con rabia.

-No, ninguno escucho mal- Aseguro Hermione sintiéndose un poco mal- Draco Malfoy, me ha estado ayudando si no fuera por él, ahora mismo nosotros estaríamos enfrentándonos a el mayor peligro de este mundo.

-¿Cuál es ese peligro? ¿Cuál razón sería tan importante como para aliarte con Malfoy?- Pregunto Harry quien se sentía traicionado- ¿Cuál?

Hermione respiro hondo, ella estaba segura de que sus siguientes palabras lo cambiarían todo, para bien ella solo debía hablar.

-Bellatrix Lestrange- Dijo Hermione temblando como si estuviera nombrando al diablo- ella es la persona que puede volver, ella es la persona que el diario guarda en sus páginas.

Hermione cayo de rodillas al suelo, llorando pero en parte por sentirse aliviada de haber contado todo. Harry camino hasta ella, le ofreció su mano y esta se levantó, entonces cuando Hermione observaba a Harry este se llevó su mano al corazón.

-A pesar de todo, te quiero- Dijo Harry quien estuvo a punto de dejar caer algunas lágrimas- eres mi mejor amiga, la que me fue fiel siempre. Por eso, seguimos estando en el mismo bando, nunca podría darte la espalda.

Hermione sonrió, luego se acercó a la mesa tomo un poco de pergamino y escribió algo en él. La muchacha envió la carta, espero paciente la repuesta pero esta nunca llego, pero mientras todos conversaban tranquilamente un ruido se escuchó fuera. Hermione salió corriendo con su varita en la mano dispuesta a todo, pero frente a la puerta estaba Malfoy, de ojos azules, cabello rubio y túnica su de color negro. Ellos se dedicaron una sonrisa tonta, mientras se miraban como dos tontos, pero esto se vio afectado cuando Malfoy vio hacia adentro y lo único que vio fue a Harry.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme- Dijo Draco dándose la vuelta sin más mientras comenzaba a caminar- no he venido en el mejor momento.

-Ellos ya lo saben- Dijo Hermione casi con el mayor alivio del mundo- tuve que contarles, ellos podrán ayudarnos.

Draco volvió a la casa entro, dentro la tensión era muy fuerte. Harry no dejaba de compartir miradas asesinas con Malfoy, pero cuando Hermione se puso entre ellos dos el Rubio metió sus manos en la túnica y saco un viejo cuaderno feo, con pedazos de cuero a punto de caer y las páginas amarillas de lo viejas que estaban. Hermione lo tomo sin más lo guardo entre los pliegues de su túnica, pero momentos después un comportamiento extraño se apodero de la muchacha.

Comenzó a pegar gritos, a decir cosas extrañas y daba pequeños saltos sin más. El comportamiento extraño se comenzó a poner peor, comenzó a reírse pero su risa era diferente, era la risa de otra persona. Amenazo a Harry con matarlo mientras lo apuntaba con una varita, luego hizo lo que pareció más raro de todo el asunto:

-Mate a tu padrino- Dijo mientras reía como una loca desquiciada- tú viste la oportunidad de matarme, pero incluso entonces me dejaste vivir. Eres débil Potter, por eso vas a morir.

Luego ella salió tambaleándose un poco, se desapareció repentinamente y dejando a todos asustados, desconcertados y sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Hermione apareció en la mansión Malfoy, estaba dispuesta a entrar a la fuerza si no le abrían la puerta, la muchacha toco la puerta de la mansión pero nadie le abrió. Hermione seguí con su comportamiento extraño, por eso desesperada de esperar levanto la varita y grito: _"Bonbarda Maxima"_.

La puerta exploto en mil pedazos, Hermione comenzó a subir a las escaleras corriendo y al llegar al vestíbulo se encontró con Narcissa Malfoy, la miraba con desprecio y odio como si realmente esos sentimientos fueran fuertes y verdaderos. La apunto con la varita en forma de amenaza, mientras se atrevía a hablar con esta.

-Perra, necesito la máscara- Aseguro Hermione con bastante rabia.

-Querida, no sé de qué estás hablando- Dijo Narcissa siendo totalmente hipócrita al tratar bien a la Castaña- creo que terminaste de volverte loca, si es que no estabas.

Las miradas de odio entre las dos creaban un ambiente terrorífico, como si estuvieran a punto de matar la una a la otra si hacia algo, ambas estaban firmes con sus varitas en la mano y dispuestas a todo.

-La máscara que tú hermana usaba- Dijo Hermione mientras reía como una loca desquiciada- sigues siendo tan ingenua, Cissy. Igual que la última vez que nos vimos, aunque claro con una gran diferencia estas sola y sin tu familia, todos te desprecian al igual que tú.

-No me hables así, Sangre sucia- Dijo Cissy con rabia con ganas de matar a Hermione en un intentaste- si quieres saber de la máscara, búscala en la tumba.

-¿Dónde está mi tumba?- Pregunto Hermione comportándose muy raro, de una manera completamente extraña y fuera de lugar- ¿Dónde está?

Cissy se quedó paralizada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ni escuchando. Hermione estaba hablando como su hermana, sin dar crédito a sus palabras lanzo un hechizo. A lo que la Castaña respondió con un Crucio, el cual tumbo a Cissy al suelo haciendo que esta se retorciera de dolor mientras sentía como si cada uno de sus huesos se estuvieran rompiendo continuamente.

-Habla, hermana o te hare hablar- Dijo Hermione o Bellatrix quien sabe, todo era tan confuso.

Cissy estaba muy mal, lloraba y gritaba cosas a lo loco. Quizás los continuos Crucio de Hermione le estaban causando algo peor, en la señora Malfoy. Alguien había aparecido en la casa, Hermione podía sentir que eran entre tres o cuatro personas, mientras seguía torturando a Cissy, miro hacia la escalera. Cuando por fin logro ver quiénes eran esta esbozo una gran sonrisa, dejo de torturar a la madre de Malfoy y decidió jugar con sus interruptores.

-Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood- Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa- el pequeño Neville Longbottom y mi querido sobrino Draco Malfoy, para mí es un placer tenerlos aquí.

Draco miro a su madre, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hacia ella pero Hermione levanto su varita al instante apuntando con esta, Draco se quedó quieto de pie en donde estaba sin hacer nada.

-Por favor, mira como la tienes- Dijo Draco casi sintiéndose algo culpable- está a punto de morir, solo déjame ayudarla.

-Sobrino, cuando mi tonta hermana me diga dónde está mi tumba- Dijo Hermione con mucho rabia mientras le lazaba un hechizo a Draco- yo soltare a tu madre, necesito mi máscara ahora.

-Perfecto, te diré lo que quieras saber- Dijo Narcissa haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para hablar- después de morir, alguien dejo tu cuerpo en la puerta. No lo vimos hasta la mañana siguiente, en la frente tenías escrito: "Asesina". Te vestimos con las mejores ropas que encontramos, para luego enterrar tu cuerpo en el cementerio Malfoy, si eres quien dices ser sabrás donde está.

-Cissy, recuerdas la noche que fuimos a ver a Snape- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara- pues a mí no se me olvida, que lo hiciste jugar que cumpliría la tarea encomendada a tu hijo si este no podía terminarla.

Hermione se acercó a las escaleras, donde estaban los cincos amigos ella los aparto de su camino y bajo las escaleras con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo. Cuando llego a la puerta quito los escombros dejados por su hechizo, camino hasta la parte de atrás de la casa donde había un camino y al final de este se encontró con el cementerio. Había nombres que a ella le eran familiares imposibles de olvidar, entonces vio una lápida más nueva que las demás, se acercó y vio que decía, _"Bellatrix Lestrange"_.

Con un hechizo rompió la tumba, laco el ataúd y lo abrió consigo abrirlo muy rápido, puesto que no estaba ni sellado ni nada. Tomo la máscara que estaba sobre la cara de la Mortifica, le dio la mano al cadáver y la Castaña desapareció con el cadáver, dejando una ataúd completamente vacío.


	4. Bellatrix Lestrage (Chapter 4)

-Capitulo cuatro-

Ella estaba de nuevo con el cadáver de sí misma en la mansión Malfoy, el en vestíbulo donde seguían todos los que había dejado hacia minutos allí. Todos la miraban como si estuviera loca, pero ella quizás el cuerpo de Hermione no estuviera controlado por ella, si no por alguien más.

-Hoy volveré, los atormentare más que nunca- Dijo Hermione lo que parecía bastante odio hacia todos- vengare con la muerte de ustedes a mi señor, al señor de cada mago y cada bruja.

Hermione saco el diario de entre su túnica, puso la máscara sobre las manos del cuerpo Muerto de Bellatrix, mientras leí cosas del diario en lo que era probamente una lengua muerta. Cuando la Castaña termino de leer, el cuerpo de la Mortifaga se prendió en fuego, Hermione corrió hacia Draco con la mayor rapidez posible y cuando llegó donde él estaba, simplemente lo beso.

No fue un beso normal, ni mucho menos apasionado. Fue doloroso, asqueroso y pervertido en algunos aspectos, Hermione mordía el labio de Draco está el punto de sacarle un poco de sangre. Mientras lo besaba, pasaba la lengua por donde salía el poco de sangre y lo probaba con gusto. Cuando el beso finalizo, fue como si la casa se llenara de Dementores, como si la felicidad del mundo se extinguiera y por mucho tiempo todo se volvió muy frio esta que Hermione cayó desmayada en el suelo. Todo volvía a ser normal, a excepción de algo que nadie había notado, las llamas habían desparecido y al cuerpo no le había pasado nada, incluso se podía decir que estaba recuperando el color poco a poco. Cuando el chico de lentes se dio cuenta, este intento huir con sus amigos por la puerta principal pero no se podía, ni pudieron salir por ningún sitio de aquella mansión.

Cuando volvieron a el vestíbulo, el cuerpo de Bellatrix no estaba ni el diario ni su macara. Todo había desaparecido repentinamente, como por arte de magia, pero la sombra de a quien estaba reflejada en el suelo, ellos eran siete pero había ocho sombras así que se dieron la vuelta. Cuando voltearon para ver quién era la otra persona, allí estaba de pie a lo que ellos más temían.

-¡Malditos, traidores de la sangre!- Grito con mucha rabia Bellatrix mientras levantaba con rapidez su varita- ¡Imperio!

Cada uno de los siete habían sido controlados por Bellatrix, ella los encerró a todo en el calabozo donde una vez varios de ellos habían estado. Durante varias horas los torturo, aunque poco rato después saco a su hermana de la celda, pues ya estaba cansada de oír sus gritos y llantos como si fuera una niña. Hermione estaba muy asustada, por su parte ella recordaba todo pero se sentía asqueada como si todo hubiera sido culpa de ella desde un inicio. Draco la observaba mientras ella lloraba, pero la miraba con el desprecio que la miraba cuando eran niños.

-No debiste tomar el diario- Aseguro Draco enfadado- si no lo hubieras hecho, este no te hubiera controlado, estabas muy vulnerable al parecer.

-Lo tome, porque quería guardarlo- Dijo Hermione mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro- yo quería impedir esto, quería hacerlo.

-No es momento de buscar culpables- Dijo Harry tratando de ser razonable e imparcial- debes intentar salir o moriremos cuando ella se canse de hacernos sufrir.

Nadie respondió, poco a poco todos se fueron quedando dormidos. Aunque cuando la noche hubo llegado, una luz irrumpió en la habitación, era una mujer que estaba iluminando el lugar. Fue caminado hasta el Rubio lo despertó con delicadeza, cuando este se dio cuenta que era su madre la que estaba allí por un lado se emocionó, pero por el otro sentía temor.

-Draco, no tenemos mucho tiempo-Aseguro Cissy quien hablaba alto y claro- en un par de horas vendré otra vez, voy a sacarlos a todos ustedes, pero yo no podré ir contigo. Tengo que quedarme, enfrentare a tu tía de una vez por todas, eso les dará escasos minutos para que ustedes pueden huir.

-No pienso dejar que mueras- Dijo Draco llorando porque él sabía que en el fino su madre moriría- eres la única familia que me queda, no puedo permitirlo.

-Draco, nada de eso importa- Dijo Cissy quien también dejaba correr algunas lágrimas- quiero que huyas, necesito que te salves y que algún día logres olvidar, se feliz.

Cissy se levantó camino hasta la puerta, se fue rápidamente y sin dejar rastros de haber estado allí. Hermione quien había escuchado casi todo, se hizo notar tosiendo un poco, luego se sentó al lado de Malfoy y allí se quedaron ambos callados expresando su apoyo hacia el otro. Quizás llegando la mañana o la tarde, las puertas volvieron abrirse pero esta vez entraron diez personas más. Era obvio que eran Muggles, por como miraban las ropas de la Castaña y sus amigos, todos estaban muy sorprendidos pero a la vez asustados, eran cinco adultos y cinco niños.

-Todo va estar bien- Aseguro Draco dándoles un poco de apoyo a los desconocidos.

Las horas fueron pasando lentas, pero la puerta volvió abrirse era Bellatrix, quien venía con su varita en la mano, cuando uno de los niños se le atravesó mato a este con la maldición asesina. Mata a un adulto con un puñal, volvió a matar a otro niño y así estuvo hasta que al final no quedo ningún Muggle en la sala. Con el puñal les corto la cabeza, luego de cortarles la cabeza les hizo una cortada alrededor del corazón, cuando obtuvo cada corazón esta se llevó las cabezas y los corazones, dejando detrás de ella la puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué crees que está pasando?- Pregunto Draco sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

-He leído sobre ello- Dijo Hermione como si fuera esa niña de once años de nuevo- debe de ser un sacrifico que Bellatrix debe darle a la muerte, para ella poder seguir viva. Si no hace el sacrificio quizás vuelva a morir, pues he leído que el sacrificio va en aumento si mato diez hoy en un mes serán veinte y luego treinta, podría llegar a matar una gran cantidad de Muggles en poco tiempo.

-Draco, ¿Hay algún pasadizo algo que nos permita salir sin que tu tía se dé cuenta?- Pregunto Harry tratando de averiguar algo que les sirviera de ayuda- si podemos salir en poco tiempo, podríamos evitar enfrentarnos con lo que nos espere fuera.

Draco lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió, pero aquella pregunta le había traído un recuerdo a la mente: "Estaba escondiéndose en la chimenea, pues su padre quería pegarle, ya que se había comido todo el pastel que los elfos habían preparado para la visita de alguien muy importante. Este estaba asustado no quería tener que soportar el castigo de su padre, fue entonces cuando se recostó de la pared y de repente se abrió un túnel, que daba a cualquier lugar".

-Sí, hay uno es en el comedor- Comento Draco sin ganas de decir nada más.

Todos estaban cansados, agotados y hambrientos si tuvieran que luchar en algún momento ninguno de ellos saldría vivo de esa casa, puesto que no estaban con ánimos ni fuerzas para hacer nada. Poco después se escucharon gritos, explosiones, cosas que caían al suelo y se rompían, hechizos que no daban en su objetivo, pero después todo se calmó. Había alguien en la puerta con una varita encendida, incluso del lado donde estaba Cissy se encontraba muy oscuro.

-Es hora de que os marchéis- Aseguro Cissy abriendo la puerta con mucha rapidez.

Todos salieron excepto Draco que se quedó quieto delante de su madre, estos se dieron un pequeño abrazo y el Rubio sintió los labios de su madre en su mejilla, Cissy le estaba dando a Draco un pequeño beso. Esa fue la despedida que ellos tuvieron, Draco comenzó a guiar a sus quizás nuevos amigos por entre los oscuros pasillos, él se conocí esa casa como la palma de su mano no necesitaba luz para orientarse. Ellos caminaban rápido, mientras tras ellos se escuchaban las voces de dos mujeres que estaban luchando, cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que las voces eran cada vez más fuertes y parecían acercarse comenzaron a correr. Entraron en el comedor, fueron hasta la chimenea y Draco hundió uno de los ladrillos, que abrió un túnel delante de ellos, todos fueron pasando y él se quedó detrás. Cada uno de ellos encendió sus varitas, ahora se podía ver con claridad por donde caminaban, los pasillos eran bastante altos y anchos así que Draco se puso a la cabeza del grupo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Finalmente llegaron a un lugar donde se dividían tres túneles más, pero ellos siguieron por el túnel del medio, no querían arriesgarse a perderse aunque tampoco tenían idea de adónde iba aquel pasillo.

Nadie hablaba todos estaban demasiado nerviosos, no sabían si alguien los seguía o si estos pasillos tendrían alguna salida, cansados de caminar se sentaron en los pasillos a descansar. Harry y Draco decidieron que ellos podrían ir juntos a explorar un poco más, así que ambos se fueron hacia adelante dejando a su agotados amigos sentados en el suelo descansando.


	5. La huida (Chapter 5)

-Capitulo cinco-

Draco y Harry aun no vuelven, quizás estén descansando o hayan avanzado lo suficiente como para lograr salir a la superficie, sus amigos no saben nada de ellos, pero están preocupados. Luna y Neville son los que por alguna razón están más fuertes, por eso ellos van delante, Ginny y Hermione están detrás caminado poco a poco, cada paso les cuesta más que el anterior. Hermione piensa que Ginny se esfuerza tanto por Harry, porque no quiere decepcionarlo, quiero demostrarle que ella también es fuerte como él. Pero la Castaña piensa que ella está sola, que no tiene a nadie por quien esforzarse ni por quien luchar para sobrevivir, cada pasó se le hace eterno, pero al ver la luz al final del túnel esta cae de rodillas y se pone a llorar. Sus amigos tienen sus varitas en las manos, ellos salen corriendo hacia fuera pero Hermione no puede levantarse, ella comienza arrastrase un poco por el suelo y entonces ve que fuera esta Bellatrix, tiene prisioneros a Harry y Draco. A pesar de que Bellatrix está rodeada de Dementores, ella se siente normal no parece afectarle ni el frío ni la falta de felicidad en el mundo, Ginny, Luna y Neville intentan usar sus Patronus pero son demasiados Dementores, ellos no pueden solos.

De alguna forma que Hermione se levantó, tomo su varita y recordó su más feliz recuerdo. Su Patronus salió volando directamente hacia los Dementores logrando ahuyentar a bastantes, la nutria seguía corriendo por los aires protegiéndolos. Bellatrix muy confiada de sí misma reía como una completa desquiciada, como si hubiera perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba. Hermione le lanzo varios hechizos al igual que sus amigos, pero la fuerza de cuatro magos no se comparaba con la fuerza de Bellatrix Lestrange. Entonces Hermione se llevó la punta de la varita al cachete, ella tenía un plan que nadie entendería hasta que ella lo explicara.

-Volviste a la vida justo después de que besaras a Draco con mi cuerpo- Dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa- lo que me hace pensar que si muero, tú también lo harás.

Bellatrix dejo de reír lo que hacía creer a Hermione que su teoría era cierta, a si pues cuando la Mortifaga estaba distraída Hermione uso el hechizo que a la Mortifaga más le gustaba. "Crucio" el hechizo tumbo a Bellatrix al suelo esta se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, mientras Ginny corría a liberar a Harry y Draco. Bellatrix a pesar de estar siendo torturada logro ponerse en pie, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible, comenzó a caminar hacia Hermione pero cuando le faltaba poco para llegar ya sus prisioneros estaban sueltos. Finalmente Hermione dejo de hacer el hechizo, la Mortifaga metió su mano en el bolsillo y antes de que ellos desaparecieran lanzo un puñal, Hermione sentía el frio puñal clavado en su cuerpo. Cuando por fin aparecieron, alguien a quien Hermione no vio muy bien le saco el puñal y dijo un hechizo que le curo rápido la herida, pero ella se sentía mareada y finalmente cerro, los ojos dejando a todos sus amigos completamente preocupados.


	6. La Leona y la Serpiente (Chapter 6)

-Capitulo seis-

Draco se quedó toda la noche acompañando a Hermione, no se levantó de la cama ni por un minuto, la observo siempre y estuvo impaciente por que ella despertara. Entre ellos no había nada, solo una humilde amistad, pero el rubio sintió que todo esto había sido por su culpa. Desde un principio él la involucro al contarle sobre el Diario, luego le pidió ayuda y la Castaña se la ofreció, el Rubio no podría perdonarse nunca que su tía le hubiera clavado un puñal a la castaña. Por eso cuando la mujer abrió los ojos, este sonrió con mucho cariño como si comenzara a tener paz.

-Estas bien, eso me alegra-Dijo Draco quien se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, se asomó en el pasillo- Hermione, despertó, está bien.

Harry fue el primero en entrar en la habitación, seguido por Ginny ambos sonrieron al ver a completamente bien. Se sentaron en el borde de la cama mientras hablaban un poco, Draco se había ido para buscarle algo de comer a la Castaña, así también le daba un poco de espacio para que hablara con su amigos. Luna y Neville no fueron a ver a Hermione, hasta pasado el mediodía, dijeron que no quería que ella se sintiera atosigada por tener tanta gente en la habitación.

La Castaña estaba inquieta, ella recordaba algunas cosas pero no las entendía, no sabía si habían sucedido o solo lo había soñado así pues ella decidió preguntarlo. Harry era el único que estaba en la habitación, para suéter de Hermione así ellos podrían hablar más tranquilos.

-No recuerdo, muy bien lo que paso- Dijo Hermione algo avergonzada, ella recordaba cosas pero no estaba segura de que tanto era verdad- será que puedes contarme.

Harry me contó la historia, luego Hermione unió los cabos sueltos y saco ella solo una conclusión.

-Fue cuando tome el diario- Dijo Hermione mientras pensaba en un par de cosas- fue desde ese momento cuando comenzó el comportamiento extraño, lo peor es que ella está viva. Debemos hacer algo, no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya.

-Es demasiado tarde- Dijo Harry quien estaba algo frustrado- los cadáveres de los Muggles aparecieron cada uno de ellos en los hogares de estos, pero esto no me parece una obra de Bellatrix.

-Está trabajando con alguien- Dijo Hermione solo por intuición- quien sabe cuanta gente y cuantas criaturas tendrá de su lado.

-Tengo que investigar cada uno de los asesinatos- Dijo Harry indiferente- el ministro me dio permiso para hablar con los Muggles y examinar los cuerpo de los muertos, quieren saber quién fue pero necesito pruebas que inculpen a Bellatrix, necesito que ministerio sepa que estaba viva.

-Me gustaría ir, pero creo que será mejor que vayas sin mí-Aseguro Hermione mientras se levanta de la cama- no me siento con muchas fuerzas.

Harry se había marchado, había dejado a la Castaña sola. Ella se volvió a costar y poco tiempo después se quedó dormida, el Rubio se acercó cuando ella estaba dormida y se quedó observándola como la noche pasada.

Pocas horas después Harry y Hermione habían vuelto estaban trabajando en la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, tenían fotos de las personas asesinadas y una breve historia de a la madre o el padre sobre lo ocurrido, pero había algo que Hermione había estado pensando.

-Quizás me arrepienta de esto, Harry- Dijo Hermione algo decepcionada- pero creo que confié en la persona equivocada, por eso Bellatrix está de vuelta.

-Hermione, por raro que suene- Dijo Harry con algo de culpabilidad- pensaba lo mismo que tú, el ayudante de ella estaba más cerca de nosotros de lo que creemos. Pero quizás no lo quiera tomar en cuenta, es el nuestro amigo.

-Yo también lo he pensado- Dijo Hermione con algo de rabia, estaba a punto de decir que se sentía engañada- he comenzado a sospechar de Malfoy.

Lo que la Castaña no sabía era que Malfoy estaba escuchando, casualmente esta detrás de la puerta mientras ellos hablaban, el Rubio irrumpió en la cocina y Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente. Ella miro sintiéndose algo culpable, durante tanto tiempo nunca le había dado motivos para sospechar de él, ahora tampoco tenía uno pero ella no confía del todo en Malfoy.

-Hermione, debemos hablar- Dijo Draco tranquilo y sereno como estaba últimamente- no me llevara mucho tiempo, es solo un momento.

Harry se levantó, camino hasta la puerta y se fue dejando la puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?- Pregunto Hermione sin ánimos.

-Estas equivocada, yo no estoy del lado de ella- Dijo Draco probablemente hablando de Bellatrix- todo esto años estuvimos tan bien, ¿Por qué comenzar a creer ahora que quiero hacerte daño?

-No lo sé, quizás porque me diste el diario y me volví como loca- Dijo Hermione casi a gritos- quizás porque antes eras uno de ellos. No sé si eres tú, Malfoy, aunque sé que ella tiene la ayuda de alguien.

Malfoy estaba molesto por el hecho de que la Castaña desconfiara de él, el muchacho se acercó bastante a ella y dijo: "Mírame a los ojos, por favor". Hermione lo miro a los ojos, esta se distrajo por un momento y Draco movió un poco su cabeza hacia adelante, haciendo que sus labios se tocaran solo un poco. Este se alejó, un poco con una pequeña sonrisa, la Castaña le dedico una también.

-¿Ahora qué piensas?-

-No lo sé, me siento diferente- Dijo la castaña como desorienta como en otro mundo- confundida- Agrego finalmente.


	7. W es de Weasley (Chapter 7)

-Capitulo siete-

Muy temprano Harry se levantó por que escucho la puerta sonar, cuando la abrió Andrómeda y Teddy estaban parados frente de él, ambos con una sonrisa. Teddy se movió un poco miraba hacia los lados, el chico era muy curioso desde siempre, Harry los invito a pasar pero Andrómeda se negó.

-Lo siento, Harry- Dijo Andrómeda un poco apenada, mientras jugaba con sus manos- es que vine precisamente a dejarte a tu ahijado, debo salir hacer algunas cosas y no sé cuándo vaya a volver.

-Está bien, no hay problema- Dijo Harry mientras tomaba de la mano a Teddy- será un placer para mi pasar tiempo con mi ahijado.

Andrómeda quien solo había entrado hasta el pasillo como siempre, estaba algo nerviosa, Harry no sabía si era por la casa o por alguna otra cosa, pero no le dio más importancia.

-Debo irme, llego tarde- Dijo Andrómeda mientras abría la puerta y se iba.

-Hola, pequeño.- Dijo Harry quien se había agachado para hablar con Teddy- ahora es muy temprano, pero más tarde pasaremos un día estupendo.

Harry y Teddy subieron a la habitación del primero, Ginny estaba acostada en la cama, Harry puso a Teddy en el medio y finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Varias horas después, la Castaña estaba completamente arreglada y lista para salir algún sitio. Entonces sonó la puerta, fue Ginny quien se paró de la mesa y fue abrir, ella dejo pasar a su hermano sin más. Este camino hasta la mesa, donde todos se encontraban comiendo, Luna casi se ahogó al verlo pues apuntaba a Hermione con su varita.

-Buenos días- Dijo Ron con una voz mi apagada y que sonaba antipática- he venido a traer el documento, fui yo mismo al ministerio a buscarlo y solo deben fírmalo ambas partes.

-No es momento, Ron- Dijo Harry con algo de rabia, se levantó de la mesa y se llevó al pasillo a su amigo. Harry volvió solo y con un papel en la mano, que dejo sobre la mesa- no ha pasado nada, sigamos comiendo.

Luna y Neville sentados más hacia el fondo, habían decidido ser novios, la última vez que Neville se lo pidió a Luna ella había dicho que no. Pero después de las cosas que han pasado, ellos se unieron un poco más, ahora son pareja. Por eso Neville defendió a luna, cuando Hermione alego que los Nargles no existían.

-En mi opinión, creo que Ron se está volviendo loco- Dijo Luna interrumpiendo el silencio de la cocina- deben de ser los Nargles, cuando se acercan las navidades se vuelven traviesos.

-Luna, no hay ningún libro que pruebe la existencia de esos seres- Dijo Hermione tratando de hacerse la lista- ¿Seguro que existen?

-Si crees en ellos los veras…- Dijo Neville con una sonrisa- y si no, de una cosa más te perderás.

Teddy a su vez que era solo un niño inocente pregunto:

-¿Y que es un Nargle?-

-Son criaturas fantásticas, no se dejan ver, pero te hacen saber que están allí- Dijo Luna tratando ser o sonar algo misteriosa- una vez en mi quinto año, robaron todos mis zapatos y siempre volvieron de una manera alocada.

El desayuno termino en una discusión entre Hermione y Luna, la primera decía que los Nargles no eran reales, pero Luna, Neville y Teddy decían que sí, así que la Castaña se dio por vencida. Se encerró en su habitación y no salió de allí en todo el día, Draco irrumpió en la habitación de Hermione.

-Yo creo que no existen- Dijo Draco apenas la Castaña se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al callejón Diagon?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer- Dijo Hermione levantándose con una sonrisa- así que vamos.

Estábamos entrando al callejón, pero había mucha gente gritando y mirándonos como personas raras por llevar túnicas, estas personas estaban vestidas como Muggles, eran Muggles. ¿Muggles en el callejón Diagon? Comienza aparecer personas enmascaradas, perecen Mortifagos, pero no llevaban la marca tenebrosa en el brazo era como si estuvieran hechizados. Draco y yo seguíamos inmóviles, no sabíamos que hacer ni adonde correr, una niña Muggle cae a mis pies y de repente está muerta.

-Muggles, asesinados lo raro seria que la cifra fuera diez- Dijo Hermione tratando de hacerle entender que todo esto tenía que ver con su tía- ¿Te das cuenta?

-Sí, esta señora no trabaja sola- Dijo Draco con rabia, como si aquello no fuera algo obvio- tiene mucha gente controlada, como si fueran sus marionetas.

Asentí, pero poco después vimos que la gente se había calmado, comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del callejón. No podíamos quedarnos allí, no sabiendo que Bellatrix podría estar cerca. Salimos al Mundo Muggle, en la calle del frente había mucha gente amontonada, había una tarima puesta. En el lugar solo cabía una persona, era un espectáculo de magia real, sola que los Muggles no lo sabían. Supimos quién era solo con mirar el cartel, "El pelirrojo de la Magia" decía.

-Por favor, ahora necesito diez voluntarios- Dijo Ronald sonriendo un poco- hare que cada uno de ellos aparezca de vuelta, confiad en mí.

Diez personas que se comportaban extraño caminaron hasta el frente de la tarima, Hermione pensaba que podía ser un truco, ella creía que la gente podía estar controlada. Pero no hizo nada, se quedó observando al Pelirrojo, la primera persona desapareció y así fueron desapareciendo las diez personas poco a poco. De un momento a otro las diez personas aparecieron en la tarima, como desmayadas unas sobre las otras, Ron se había elevado sobre los cuerpos y cubriéndose con su capa desapareció, dejando un folleto en la mano de cada persona del público y una "w" brillante en el cielo.

Hermione lo abrió por curiosidad, pero dentro no había nada sobre "El pelirrojo de la Magia", si no que había un mensaje breve. «W is of War -B.L.» estaba escrito con sangre o algo parecido, ella se lo mostro a Draco Malfoy, pero el muchacho les mostro que el suyo decía lo mismo.

-Debemos llevarle esto a los demás- Dijo Hermione algo nerviosa- espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Corrieron al callejón más cercano, con los folletos en las manos y allí ambos desaparecieron. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba tranquilo, se escuchaba a Teddy riéndose seguramente con Harry, a quien el niño consideraba como su padre. Mientras Draco buscaba a todos, la Castaña esperaba en la cocina pero poco después todos estaban allí esperando a que Hermione comenzara a hablar.

-Vimos un Show, donde probablemente mataron a diez Muggles, los secuaces de Bellatrix- Dijo Hermione aterrada, porque quizás uno de sus enemigos podría ser su amigo- el Show era de magia real, lo hizo Ron delante de muchos Muggles y al final, nos dejó esto.

La Castaña puso los dos folletos sobre la mesa, todos miraron los folletos, pero ninguno se sorprendió como Harry. Este se levantó, le dio un golpe a la mesa y maldijo por lo bajo, para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

-¿Papa, que pasa?- Pregunto Teddy quien estaba algo asustado, nunca había visto a Harry enfadado.

-Nada, cosas de mayores- Dijo Harry tratando de aparentar que no le daba importancia al asunto- sube arriba con tu tía Luna, los mayores debemos hablar.

-Está bien- Dijo Teddy sonriendo- vamos Luna.

Luna y Teddy se fueron de la cocina, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, ella no quería creer lo que era una realidad, ella no quería entender que decía realmente en aquel folleto. Harry cerró la puerta, se quedó de pie y comenzó hablar.

-Hoy me he dado cuenta, de que no solo tenemos un enemigo- Dijo Harry con algo de desprecio y a la vez miedo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando- sino que también, uno de mis amigos puede estar ayudando a Bellatrix.

Ginny y Hermione negaron con la cabeza, sin intención de creer lo que para Harry era tan obvio, Neville solo escuchaba sin decir nada y Draco solo se quedó quieto, asintiendo como si lo que dijera Harry para el fuera real.

-Es Ronald, el hermanito de Ginny-Dijo Draco sin más, explotando la noticia en las narices de todos- debe de ser él, está ayudando a Bellatrix, él debe de querer tomar venganza de alguna forma.

Entonces, Ginny lo pensó solo una vez, pero tuvo que decirlo:

-¿Esto quiere decir que vamos a tener que luch...?- Pregunto pero no pudo terminar la frase, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro como dos ríos- ¿Otra vez?

-Sí, tendremos que volver a luchar- Aseguro Neville haciéndose notar de pronto- pero esta vez, no será diferente.

Todos incluso Draco asintieron con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Neville fue entonces cuando Harry, comenzó hablar de nuevo:

-Debemos poder identificarnos de forma rápida-

-Como los Mortifagos, tenían su marca- Dijo Draco muy serio, mientras jugaba con su varita- podríamos hacer nuestra marca, algo que nos definiera como un equipo.

-Draco, tiene razón- Aseguro Hermione mientras sonreía- nuestro símbolo siempre fue un Fénix, debemos hacer del Fénix nuestra marca.

-Exacto-Dijo Harry finalmente.


	8. El regreso del fénix (Chapter 8)

-Capitulo ocho-

Aquí esta dijo Hermione poniendo la foto de un fénix sobre el suelo, Harry asintió. Comenzaron a encender unas velas que estaban alrededor de la habitación, pusieron el fénix en el medio de las velas y Hermione se puso de pie sobre este, Harry estaba fuera apuntándola con su varita.

-Comenzaremos el ritual con Hermione-Dijo Harry mientras la apuntaba con la varita.

Una luz salió de la varita de Harry era un Fénix, voló hasta el cuerpo de la muchacha, se detuvo frente a ella. Luego se enrollo en su brazo causándole algo de dolor y un fuerte calor como si le estuvieran quemando la piel, el fénix se extendió por todo su brazo y cuando finalizo, la cola había acabado en su cuello. Era algo impresionante ver los colores amarillos, anaranjados y rojos, sobre la piel dándole un color perfecto al Fénix que estaba dibujado sobre su piel. Luego los demás se fueron sometiendo uno a uno a la marca, de último se quedó Draco.

-Te toca a ti, Malfoy- Dijo Harry con algo de desprecio en su voz, ellos aún no se llevaban bien- si no lo haces, comenzaremos a dudar de ti.

-No, no tengo nada que pensar- Dijo Draco mientras se ponía sobre la foto del Fénix- márcame ahora mismo, ahora soy sin lugar a dudas de los buenos.

-Que así sea- Comento Harry sin más, mientras salió de su varita un Fénix.

Draco también se marcó, ahora todos eran un pequeño equipo que estaba dispuesto a luchar, un equipo que no se iba a dejar ganar por nada del mundo. Una explosión se escuchó en el primer piso, Teddy abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación. Se escondió detrás de Harry asustado, se escuchaban los pasos de varias personas, personas que se acercaban a la habitación. Cuando los sujetos llegaron a la habitación, estaban encapuchados y con máscaras a excepción de uno, Ronald Weasley.

-Que bajo caíste, Ron- Soltó Hermione sin más, mientras le tomaba la mano a Draco- tan bajo que tuviste que aliarte con el enemigo.

Las personas con máscaras comenzaron a entrar en la habitación lanzando hechizos, Hermione no lo dudo ni por un momento tomo de la mano a Teddy y luego despareció lo más rápido que pudo. Apareció en el antiguo refugio de la orden, donde habían enterrado a Dobby y donde habían estado algunos días, antes de la segunda guerra mágica. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los nuevos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Harry estaba bastante herido, Ginny sobraba un poco pero no era nada grave, Draco por alguna razón estaba en perfecto estado. Luna y Neville parecían tener algo roto, aparte de la sangre que estaban perdiendo, Hermione se sintió pésima por no haberse quedado, pero ella luego pensó: "Alguien tenía que salvar a Teddy, de otra forma estaría muerto" se dijo.

-Es inevitable, ellos están dispuestos a todo- Dijo Harry usando el poco aire que tenía, este no podía respirar del todo bien- debemos prepararnos para el siguiente ataque.

Hermione los curo poco a poco con un hechizo que Draco le había dicho, casi todos estaban muy bien pero ella había dejado de ultimo a Draco, que se retorcía y chillaba un poco por el dolor. El intento hablar, pero Hermione le puso su dedo índice en sus labios, el no dijo nada. Ella puso sus labios sobre los del Rubio, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dieron su primer beso de verdad. La muchacha se sentía en el paraíso, como si los labios de el Rubio fueran de chocolate, como si se estuvieran derritiendo sobre los de la muchacha y fue un momento perfecto.

-Te amo- Dijo Hermione cuando separo sus labios de los del muchacho.

-Créeme, yo también- Dijo Draco mientras sonreía un poco, la Castaña pensaba que el Rubio jamás había sido tan feliz- estoy dispuesto hacer todo por ti, te lo aseguro.

La Castaña lo curo, hasta que su piel estuvo completamente sana y sin ninguna herida. Era como si nunca hubieran luchado, la muchacha siguió lo beso y se acostó a su lado, este comenzó a besarla y comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de la Castaña. Los besos se fueron quedando atrás, los dos se fueron quitando poco a poco la ropa y finalmente, la Serpiente y la Leona comenzaron a hacer cosas de adultos.


	9. El refugio (Chapter 9)

-Capitulo nueve-

Están preparándose para la guerra, es un fenómeno que no van a poder evitar, están en la casa de Andrómeda, el Antiguo Refugio de la Orden. Llegaron hace algunas horas los Weasley, todos excepto Percy el decir mantenerse alejado. La profesora Minerva McGonagall había decidido echar una mano y junto con ella, Hagrid.

Pero Harry y Hermione que estaban encerrados en una habitación, charlando sobre como entrenarían y como combatirían a sus enemigos, pensaban que aún eran muy pocos. Entonces alguien toco la puerta, Hermione abrió deprisa era Draco, ella lo dejo entrar y este dijo:

-Sé que no serán muchos-Dijo Draco pensando en su pandilla de Slytherin, de alguna forma el solo quería ayudar- pero puedo traer a tres personas, ellos nos ayudaran sin preguntar.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Más serpientes como tú?-Pregunto Harry de mal humor- confió en ti, Draco, pero no en tus amigos.

Draco se mordió la lengua, él sabía que Harry tenía razón, pero si quería que él cuatro ojos confiara en sus amigos tendría que darle una garantía. Algo que le hiciera cambiar de opinión, algo que le hiciera ver que los Slytherin podrían servir de ayuda.

-Ellos como yo, eran inocentes- Dijo Draco con bastante rapidez y fluidez- estábamos bajo las órdenes de nuestros padres, debíamos ser malos y hostiles con los demás. Conozco a estas personas desde que tenía un año. Ellos nunca quisieron esto, ellos sabían que esta no era su guerra, ellos solo pesaban que estaban en medio de todo esto por culpa de sus padres, los verdaderos culpables de nuestros actos.

-No terminas de convencerme- Dijo Harry mostrándose aburrido por el discurso de Malfoy- pero no puedo negar, que nos hace falta gente.

-¿Contamos con tres personas más entonces?- Pregunto Hermione mientras revisaba unos papeles que habían sobre la cama.

-Espero que sea un si, por que ellos están a punto de llegar- Dijo Draco sonriendo un poco- les pedí su ayuda desde anoche, escribí castas y se las mande.

Harry miro a Draco con una mirada asesina, pero este solo sonrió y se fue cerrando la puerta. Habían pasado horas, Pansy, Blaise y Theodore habían llegado, ellos al igual que los demás entrenaban bajos las órdenes de Harry. Practicaban como defenderse, como detener hechizo y muchas otras cosas que Harry aprendió cuando quiso ser Auror.

Augusta y Andrómeda, cuidaban de Victoire y Teddy mientras charlaban un poco. Ellas veían a los demás entrenar, cuando llego la noche ellas se fueron hacer la cena. Pero Harry decidió que nadie se iría, hasta que la cena estuviera lista.

Aquella noche todos comieron, como una gran familia e incluso los nuevos reclutados, los amigos de Draco hablaban de vez en cuando con los demás y hacían bromas un poco siniestras sobre como acabarían con los enemigos. Todos estaban muy a gusto, pero les parecía raro no haber tenido señales de los enemigos, era como si se estuvieran preparando.

Las semanas fueron pasando, una tras otra pero no había señales de Bellatrix ni de sus secuaces, todo era tan raro. Hermione se había comenzado a sentir mal, se desmayó en una ocasión y lo poco que comía lo vomitaba, estaba cada vez más rara.

Cada día se iba poniendo más intenso el entrenamiento, excepto para la Castaña quien por estar enferma la dejaban descansando, aunque ella prefería quedarse mirando desde la puerta de la casa. Andrómeda se acercó hasta Hermione, con dificultad se sentó al lado de esta, en el porche de la puerta.

-¿Podrías llevar a los niños a playa?- Pregunto Andrómeda a Hermione mientras sonreía- la señora Longbottom y yo tenemos varias cosas que hacer.

-Puedes llamarla, Augusta- Dijo Hermione como hacia siempre- y si, llevare a los niños a la playa.

Teddy y Victoire tenía sus bañadores puestos, ellos se metieron al agua pero se quedaron en la orilla, Hermione les había usado el encantamiento Casco de burbuja sobre ellos, para que pudieran estar en el agua sin ningún peligro. Pero la Castaña estaba sentada en la arena, vigilando a sus sobrinos. Pero se comenzó a sentir mal, sintió náuseas y ganas de vomitar al igual que todos los días.

-Teddy, Victoire- Grito al instante, sus sobrinos se dieron la vuelta y salieron corriendo hacia su tía, todo se volvió borroso para Hermione y después cayó sobre la arena.


	10. La expulsión y la explosión (Chapter 10)

-Capitulo diez-

Habían pasado seis meses, Hermione ya sabía a qué se debían sus desmayos, sus náuseas y sus vómitos, pero fue en aquel momento mientras estaba acostada obre la cama quejándose del dolor que recordó que noticia le habían dado nueve seis meses atrás.

_Los amigos de Hermione y sus invitados, comenzaron asustarse por los continuos desmayos de esta, decidieron hacer que un Medimago fuera verla pero aquello no fue necesario. El Joven Malfoy, había estudiado en secreto para ser un Médico, así que fue el joven quien examino a la muchacha para ver que tenía. _

_Hermione estaba acostada en una cama, sintiendo algo de dolor y con ganas de vomitar, Draco tenía un pequeño presentimiento de lo que podía estar pasándole, así pues le hizo varios exámenes médicos. Pero en el último que le hizo, puso un líquido sobre la barriga de su pareja, después puso la punta de la varita en la barriga y supo que estaba en lo cierto._

_-Lo veo, era lo que pensaba- Dijo Draco bastante alegre mientras sonreía y no dejaba de ver la barriga de la Castaña- Hermione estas…_

_Alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, irrumpió en la habitación enfadado y dando gritos. _

_-¿Es imposible, verdad- Grito Harry mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y soltaba un suspiro, estaba realmente furioso- Ella no pudo… Claro que no…¿Con quién?_

_La Castaña no entendía nada, pero algo le decía que Draco y Harry habían intercambiado algunas palabras antes, pues al parecer Harry sabía lo que Draco iba a decirme pero yo no tenía ni idea. Draco la miro a los ojos con cariño, con ese cariño que destellaban sus grandes ojos azules, era tan hermoso verlo de esa forma._

_-Estas…-Intento decir pero las palabras no terminaron de salir de su boca- estas embarazada._

_-¿Cómo?- Pregunto aunque ella sabía perfectamente la repuesta, pero se sentía aterrada- ¿De quien?_

_-Yo, soy el padre del niño- Dijo Draco con mucha seriedad mientras miraba a Harry._

Así fue como Hermione llego hasta aquella cama, donde en momentos estaría teniendo a su primer hijo, un hijo que vendría al mundo en medio de una guerra que tardaba mucho en llegar. De pronto, la muchacha comenzó a gritar, Draco entro rápido en la habitación con Harry, aunque pareciera extraño ellos comenzaban a llevarse mejor.

Hermione abrió las piernas hacia ambos lados, Draco esperaba ver la cabeza del bebe, pero se estaba tarda por mucho esfuerzo que Hermione hiciera él bebe estaba tardando mucho. Era como si no estuviera en una buena postura, Harry se comenzó a ponerse nervioso y tuvo que salirse de la habitación para no preocupar a Hermione.

Cinco minutos después los gritos eran mucho menos fuertes, ahora se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe y fuera, se escuchaba a gente correr de un lado para otro. Draco y Hermione, no sabían que estaba pasando, pero de igual manera tenían miedo. Cuando por fin él bebe, estuvo fuera Draco la levanto con sus dos manos y mostro a Hermione la niño. Luego dejo que esta lo cargara, el Rubio salió corriendo de la habitación seguramente para ver qué pasaba fuera, Hermione miraba a su hijo quien le estaba sonriendo.

-Robert Scorpius Malfoy Granger- Así fue como la Castaña nombro a su hijo.

Pronto Andrómeda entro en la habitación llorando, cargando a Victoire y llevando de la mano a Teddy, ella estaba muy nerviosa.

-Dame al niño, lo cuidare por ustedes- Dijo Andrómeda mientras lloraba, algo malo estaba pasando fuera- debes ir a ayudar a los demás, ha pasado lo que nos temíamos.

Hermione se levantó de la cama, se puso una capa negra y dejo a sus bebe sobre la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:_ "Mami, te quiere. Papi, te quiere. Cuídate mucho, Robert Scorpius Malfoy" _dijo la mucha dejando escapar una lagrima, tomo su varita y se fue.

Los gritos y los hechizos que no daban en su objetivo aumentaban. Hermione corría hacia el grupo de personas que estaban fuera de la casa, mientras lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro, ella deseaba entrar en batalla. Los enemigos parecen no notar la presencia de Hermione, pero uno de ellos sale corriendo hacia ella, es Ron que sostiene firme su varita y en su mirada se ve el desprecio que le tiene.

-_¡Crucio!_- Grito pero el pelirrojo sigue corriendo hacia mí, estoy inmóvil asustada y sin comprender por qué mi hechizo no funciona- _¡Crucio!_

-Te enseñare como se hace- Dijo Ron riéndose un poco esta sería la primera vez que lo enfrentaría de verdad-_ ¡Crucio!_

Caigo al suelo, como una víctima, indefensa y sin esperanzas. Me estoy retorciendo de dolor, siento que cada uno de mis huesos se rompen y se vuelven a romper. Lagrimas caen de mis ojos,_ "Por favor, tú no eres así" _logro decir a Ron haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo. Alguien le ataca por la espalda, Draco está detrás de Ron apuntándolo con su varita, logro levantarme y lo apunto con mi varita a mi enemigo, sostengo la varita con rabia con ganas de demostrarle lo fuerte que soy. Una luz roja salió del extremo de la varita de Ronald, pero Hermione lo desvió hacia algunos enemigos que estaban a su derecha. Malfoy ya no estaba, se había tenido que ir a luchar con algunos Mortifagos, pero Hermione tuvo una breve observación, Bellatrix no estaba por ningún lado. Ron había desparecido, Hermione no entendía a que quería jugar el Pelirrojo, pero lo vio corriendo entre los Mortifagos, los muertos y el fuego.

El Pelirrojo se detuvo frente a la puerta, Hermione amenazante lo apunto con su varita.

-¿Dónde está?-Pregunto Ron pero Hermione no sabía a qué se refería- el mestizo.

-No es asunto tuyo- Respondió Hermione entendiendo que hablaba de su hijo- si viniste por el llegaste tarde, alguien se encargó de llevárselo.

Un pedazo de pared exploto en mis pedazos, Hermione observo por un momento el suelo y estuvo a punto de vomitarse al ver el suelo lleno de cadáveres, lleno de sangre de personas y lo peor era, que ella pensaba que todo era por su culpa.

-Sectumsempra- Grito Ron momentos después Hermione estaba tumbada en el suelo con muchas cortadas por el cuerpo, su varita había caído al suelo a pocos centímetros de su mano- ha llegado la hora, la venganza es dulce.

Cuando el Pelirrojo estuvo a punto de atacarla de nuevo, la muchacha dio una vuelta por el suelo, tomo su varita y se puso de pie. Le apunto con la varita, comenzó a lanzarle hechizos, a su alrededor todo era muerte sangre y gritos. Quedaba poca gente luchando, ella reconocía muchos de los rostros pero faltaban muchos de los suyos. Ella vio a Ginny caer al suelo, un Mortifago la apuntalaba con mucha maldad y Ron salió corriendo hacia su hermana.

-Avada Kedavra- Grito Ron con mucha rabia, haciendo que el Mortifago cayera muerto al suelo.

Luego se volvió hacia Hermione, le apunto con la varita y esta no lo dudo. Levanto su varita, formulo la maldición asesina e hizo que la maldición asesina llegara hasta el cuerpo de Ron. Pero todo paso tan rápido, de alguna parte salió humo negro, la Castaña observo como una mano dejaba caer algo negro que tenía. Poco después, Hermione se quedó quieta y lo dudo por un momento, dudo que Ron hubiera muerto.

La muchacha cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ginny tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miraba a Hermione con desprecio y tenía sus manos en la cabeza.

-Lo siento-Dijo Hermione a la Pelirroja, mientras levantaba la mirada y veía a los demás Weasley- era mi vida o la de él, no sabía que más hacer.

Los Weasley comenzaron a desparecer, incluso Harry se fue. La Castaña se estaba quedando sola, excepto por Draco y sus amigos. Lo que para ella en este momento no era mucha compañía, ella quería hablar con un amigo, alguien con quien pudiera compartir este dolor que tenía. El dolor que le causaba, la muerte de la persona con la que se había casado en algún momento de su vida, el dolor de la muerte de la persona que alguna vez amo.


	11. La antigua vida (Chapter 11)

CAPITULO 11

Hermione despertó, entre ella y Draco, estaba el pequeño Scorpius el hijo de ellos dos. La muchacha se levantó, se puso una túnica negra y salió de la habitación. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para bajar, la muchacha bostezaba, anoche no había podido dormir mucho puesto que apenas se quedaba dormida volvía a recordar como había asesinado a Ron. Cuando llego a la cocina de la primera planta, Pansy y Andrómeda estaban haciendo el desayuno, Teddy por su parte estaba casi dormido en la silla de la cocina.

-Buenas- Dijo la Castaña con algo de vergüenza, se sentía falta estando cerca de la gente- ¿Llevan mucho tiempo despiertas?

-No, nos despertamos hace unos minutos- Aseguro Pansy mirando a Hermione con una sonrisita, pero ella no dijo más nada.

-Hoy voy a salir con Robert, a casa de mis padres- Dijo Hermione mientras intentaba no llamar demasiado la atención- debo llevarlo a que conozca a su abuelos.

-Muy bonito, Granger- Dijo Pansy pero ella en verdad lo decía como si fuera patético- que unan sus lazos desde pequeños o cuando sean grandes ya no les importara.

-Sí, si eso- Dijo Hermione encaminados hacia las escaleras- le dices a Draco que me he ido, vuelvo para cenar.

La Castaña saco de la cama a su hijo, se puso unas ropas que Andrómeda le había bordado y cuando estuvo en la puerta del Refugio desapareció, apareció en el patio trasero sus padres. Camino hasta la puerta, toco dos veces y el Señor Granger abrió la puerta. Sonrió al ver a Hermione pero se alegró más de ver a al bebe, Robert sonrió un poco al ver a su abuelo y ellos entraron en casa. Se sentaron en la sala a esperar que la señora Granger apareciera, pero debía de seguir dormida.

-Creía que el joven con quien te casaste era pelirrojo- Dijo el padre de la muchacha como si nada.

-Sí, era pelirrojo- Dijo Hermione intentando no llorar, su padre le había recordado a Ron- el asunto, es que las cosas cambiaron y me enamore de otra persona, obviamente de cabellos rubios.

-Entiendo- Dijo el señor Granger sin preguntar nada más- ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Robert Scorpius Malfoy Granger- Dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

-Hermoso nombre- Dijo el padre de Hermione mientras se levantaba para ir a tomarlo entre sus brazos- se llama como yo, gracias.

Justo después llego Joanne, la madre de Hermione. Ella corrió hacia su hija, la abrazo y se dio algunos besos en las mejillas.

-Cuando tiempo- Dijo la señora Joanne mientras sonreía- ¿Es cierto? ¿Escuche algo de un bebe?

-Sí, se llama Robert- Dijo el señor Granger levantándose para mostrase a su esposa.

Hermione mientras sus padres no la veían había subido las escales, había entrado en su habitación y se había echado sobre la cama. Era su vieja cama, donde había pasado horas y horas estudiando o leyendo algún libro por placer, era su vieja habitación. Estaba todo donde ella lo había dejado, era como si nunca se hubiera marchado, la muchacha cerro los ojos para ver si en aquel lugar podía dormir y finalmente se quedó dormida.

En sus sueños ella no veía nada, solo una pared negra y escuchaba la voz de Ron. "Tenías que hacer o te hubiera matado", luego la voz se callaba por unos instantes y volvió a decir algo diferente. "Hubiera matado a tu hijo, después de matarte a ti" escucho Hermione de nuevo y finalmente despertó. El Rubio estaba sentado en la cama, en la cama de su habitación en el mundo Muggle, ¿Cómo había llegado el hasta aquí? Entonces la Castaña vio a Harry de pie en la puerta de la habitación, Hermione se sorprendió y sonrió.

-Me case con Ginny y debía apoyarla- Dijo Harry con algo de tristeza- pero tú eres como una hermana para mí, no podía dejarte sola y traje a Draco conmigo.

-Gracias- Dijo la Castaña aun costada y bostezando.

-Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, no debe de ser fácil- Dijo Harry casi soltado una lágrima- es decir, confiamos en Ron ciegamente y nos dio una puñalada por la espalda.

-No podía dejar a mi hijo sin su madre- Dijo Hermione pensando en Harry, pensando en Teddy ninguno de ellos podría crecer con su padres- yo no quería eso para mi hijo, tu debería comprenderme.

-Supongo que mi madre lo hubiera hecho, matar- Dijo Harry sintiéndose algo triste el no solía hablar de su madre- si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de acabar con Voldemort, supongo que lo hubiera hecho.

Hermione y Harry comenzaron a llorar, el chico de los Lentes camino hasta su amiga y el abrazo. Ellos se quedaron así por un rato, mientras Draco los observaba como si estuvieran locos, pero ellos no estaban locos, lloraban por la muerte de su antiguo amigo.

-He pensado que debemos irnos, este lugar no es seguro- Dijo Harry cuando se secó las lágrimas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama- si estamos aquí Bellatrix podría atacar a tus pa…

-Nos iremos ya mismo, pero no digas lo que ibas a decir- Dijo Hermione apunto de ponerse a llorar de nuevo- solo quería que conocieran a su nieto.

Ellos bajaron a la primera, planta Draco hablo un poco con el señor Robert mientras, Hermione se despedía de su madre llorando y como si no la fuera a volver a ver.

-Te quiero mucho, cuídate- Dijo Hermione a su madre mientras lloraba.

-Hija, relájate no es una despedida- Le recordó Joanne a su hija- es solo un hasta pronto.

Hermione asintió le dio otro abrazo y se fue despedir con de su padre, a quien le dijo algunas cosas en el oído y después se fueran a patio de atrás. Draco cargaba al niño con mucho cuidado, los tres se tomaron de la mano y desparecieron.

Estaban de nuevo en el Refugio, Draco había entrado con él bebe, pero Harry le tomo la mano a Hermione antes de que entrara.

-Ginny está dentro, quiere hablar contigo- Dijo Harry en voz muy baja para que solo ella pudiera escucharle- pero creo que no es el momento adecuado, quizás mañana.

-Sí, eso hare, hablare con ella mañana- Dijo Hermione desanimada, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que Harry decía- subiré a mi habitación me quedare callada y pretendiendo que no existo.

-Yo no he dicho eso- Dijo Harry que se sentía como un arma de destrucción masiva- solo quiero que las cosas se calmen, por favor.

Luna salió de pronto de la casa, camino hasta donde estaban Harry y Hermione y estos dejaron de hablar. Luna los miraba con una gran sonrisa, luego dio un pequeño saltito donde estaba y sonrió.

-¿Quieres a acompañarme a dar un paseo?- Pregunto sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.- iba de salida pero no quiero ir sola, por favor.

-Vamos, iré contigo- Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de Luna.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque, un extraño bosque que había en aquella isla, cada vez se adentraban más y más, mientras charlaban sobre sus vidas.


	12. Nargles (Chapter 12)

-Capitulo doce-

La Rubia y la Castaña parecían realmente buenas amigas, ellas de verdad lo eran, pero cada vez que Hermione y Luna comenzaban a discutir sobre un mismo tema, parecían dos chicas peleándose por el amor de un hombre. Esta vez era diferente las chicas necesitaban alguien con quien hablar, Luna quería dar un paseo y decepcionada por que nadie quería pasar tiempo con ella quiso ir sola. Hablo con la única persona a quien no se lo había pedido, Hermione quien no quería seguir siendo vista como una asesina durante lo que quedaba del día acepto ir con su amiga.

Luna se detuvo de repente, comenzó a mirar entre los árboles, era como si estuviera buscando algo. Hermione la observaba, pero luego de unos pocos segundos, Hermione se puso a buscar entre los arboles también. Ellas parecían divertirse pero Hermione solo estaba siguiéndole la corriente a Luna, miraban desde el suelo las ramas de los árboles y entonces Hermione dijo algo que no habría dicho nunca.

-¿Nargles?- Dijo sintiéndose algo patética.

-Así es, todos los arboles están repletos- Dijo Luna sonriendo mientras intentaba trepar por el tronco de uno de los arboles- nunca los había tenido tan cerca, son fabulosos.

Hermione dudo durante un pequeño tiempo, ella no podía verlos pero su amiga aseguraba que en los arboles habían por montones, cerró los ojos por unos segundos. _"Vamos, Hermione tu puedes"_ se decía la castaña a sí misma. Ella quería ver a los Nargles, aunque solo fuera para saber si su amiga realmente decía la verdad. _"Los Nargles están allí, lo sé" _se dijo la Castaña, pero cuando abrió los ojos no vio nada.

-No veo nada…-Dijo Hermione casi sitiándose culpable por haberle creído- lo siento.

-¿Confías en mí?- Pregunto Luna mientras sonreía como una niña mientras abrió un regalo de navidad- si confías en mí, puedo ayudarte a verlos.

Hermione asintió, ella estaba dispuesta a experimentar.

-Cierra los ojos, escucha mi vos solamente y olvídate de lo demás- Dio Luna muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo- esto te ayudara a verlos.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se centró únicamente en la voz de Luna, "¿No estás viendo nada, vedad?" pregunto la Luna, mientras se alejaba hacia unos de los árboles. La Castaña escuchaba que su amiga se alejaba, pero luego escucho los pasos de vuelta.

"Te dare algo que no podrás ver, solo podrás sentirlo" dijo Luna mientras ponía sobre las manos de Hermione un humano muy pequeño. La Castaña podía sentirlo pero no había abierto los ojos, "¿Estas convencida de que tienes algo sobre las manos?" pregunto Luna a Hermione, mientras soltaba una débil risa.

-Sí, completamente- Dijo la Castaña mientras agarraba al Nargle como si fuera un bebe.

-Entonces ha llegado el momento de abrir los ojos- Dijo Luna mientras sonriera a Hermione- no temas son algo incomprendido, por eso no se dejan ver.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, allí estaba el Nargle, con un aparente cuerpo humano. Pero sus ojos eran muy grandes, no tenía nariz si no dos orificios redondos por los que respiraba, maracas extrañas en la cabeza, orejas grandes y unos cuantos pelitos parados sobre su cabeza. Hermione no lo podía creer, los Nargles eran reales y ella nunca le había creído a Luna.

-Siento mucho no…- Dijo Hermione pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-No, nunca los vistes por que no quise enseñártelos- Dijo Luna mientras sonreía algo avergonzada- solo puedes verlos, si alguien que los haya visto te los muestra. Las maracas de su cabeza son hechizos, se hacen invisibles para algunas personas.

-Son geniales, son como pequeños bebes- Dijo Hermione mientras sonreía al Nargle que tenía cargado- ¿Por qué se esconden?

-Son seres diferentes, una vez escuche que el primer Nargles nació de un humano- Dijo Luna intentando interesar un poco más a Hermione- era un bebe de dos padres mágicos, su abuelo maldijo el vientre de su madre, puesto que el niño era mestizo. Por eso el niño salió tan diferente. Sus padres lo abandonaron pero él supo sobrevivir, se reprodujo el mismo y hay rumores de que nunca murió.

Hermione observo como el Nargle volvió a volando hacia los árboles, se posó sobre una rama y sonrió un poco o eso les pareció a las chicas. Se estaba haciendo de noche, las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el Refugio, pero alguien las ataco por la espalda. Ambas chicas cayeron desmalladas, su atacante llevaba una máscara puesta, saco una rosa roja entre los pliegues de su túnica y la puso en las manos de rubia.

-Dulces sueños- Dijo la persona pero su voz sonó distorsionada.

Tomo de la mano a la castaña y desaparecieron. El atacante y la víctima, volvían a reencontrarse.


End file.
